powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryusoul Gattai Kishiryuzin
is the movie-exclusive mecha in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=42609 Overview Kishiryuzin is the combined Mecha form of Kishiryu Dinomigo and the dual Cobrago. It consists of Kishiryu Dinomigo's default mecha formation (like Tyramigo), both Cobrago form the shoulder armor and dual swords, and the ByuByuSoul as the head. Like KishiRyuOh and KishiRyuNeptune, Kishiryuzin is fast and agile, but more skilled in swordsmanship and exceptionally strong, due to holding its own against both Tankjoh and Gachireus at the same time. It wields the dual , and the on its shoulders. It can perform the fire-based energy shot from the Cobrago Heads. History The mecha was piloted by Valma, the first user of the Gaisoulg armor during a battle against Druidon generals Tankjoh and Gachireus, holding it's own until the generals retreated following the arrival of a meteor. 4 time displaced modern era Ryusoul Tribesmen would later reawaken Kishiryuzin to destroy the meteor while Valma was occupied with their leader. They succeeded, and escaped the their own time through a wormhole just before the mecha crumbled to dust. Mecha Kishiryu Dinomigo is an independent Kishiryu in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Dinomigo is a giant Kishiryu built on the basis of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, like Kishiryu Tyramigo. Dinomigo is armed with two cannons resembling Tyramigo's on its shoulders, its tail and its own massive jaws. It forms the full body, save for the head, of Kishiryuzin. Kishiryu Cobrago are a pair of auxiliary Kishiryu. They both wield the Knight ByuByu Swords and the Cobrago Heads. They are based on cobras with a dragon and castle tower motif. They form the shoulder pads of Kishiryuzin and grant it the Knight ByuByu Swords. Yuno wears a small version of one corded around her neck. Additional Formations * to be added RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = |Insertion announcement in the Ryusoul Calibur|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger}} The is the personal RyuSoul for Dinomigo. Notes *Like Kishiryu Tyramigo, Dinomigo's name is a mix of "Dinosaur" and "amigo," which means "friend" in both Spanish and Portuguese. *Cobrago's name is a mix of "cobra", a venomous snake, and "go". *Dinomigo is a remold and repaint of Tyramigo with the two drills and mini-guns omitted from Tyramigo. *Dinomigo is the first Dinosaur mecha to utilize a dark-green color scheme, and the fourth overall with GaoLigator from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Karakuri Ball 12: Catch Spider from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger, Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru's variation from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and the Shield Ressha from Ressha Sentai ToQger. *The name 'Kishiryuzin' shares the same ending suffix as the main giant robots of two previous dinosaur-themed sentai teams. *It bears some similarity to GaoGod. **Both are Redecos of the first mecha. **Both follow a "King"/"God" naming structure/relationship. ***Gao King 'and Gao '''God '''use English words, while KishiRyu'Oh and Kishiryu'zin' use Japanese ones. *Despite being based on a Tyrannosaurus, Dinomigo's nose horn and forehead crest make it resemble a Ceratosaurus. *Cobrago may be the first Kishiryu to be based on a modern-day reptile rather than a dinosaur or primitive animal. *It is likely that Kishiryuzin may have been Gaisoulg's mecha, since both were created by Valma (the original Gaisoulg) in the Mesozoic Era. This can be proven given that Valma piloted to Kishiryuzin while wearing Gaisoulg armor during his battle against the Druidon. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!'' References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentai-Exclusive Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Evil Mecha Category:Green Mecha